


(Behind your memories) Are your emotions (and your dreams)

by RenTDankworth



Series: Strawberry and Coffee and Talks (KRTK week 2k16) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An a bad intent to make an acceptable adaptation from Death Parade episode 11, Arbiter!Kuroo, Day #10, Death Parade!AU, Español | Spanish, IceSkater!Tsukishima, It suppose might a KuroTsuki fic but is moreless and Tsukishima!Centric fic, KRTK week, KRTK week 2k16, M/M, Or an intent of that, Parody, Suicide mention, but i tried so hard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duele. Duele demasiado darse cuenta de todo cuando ya se está muerto.<br/>Tsukishima sabe que fue un estúpido por haberse quitado la vida de esa forma. [KuroTsuki] [Death Parade!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Behind your memories) Are your emotions (and your dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, me disculpo si esto resulto ser un completo copypaste de ésta emotiva escena en el episodio 11 de Death Parade, pero las adaptaciones no son del todo mi fuerte.
> 
> Ya que me he disculpado por mi (gran) pequeño fracaso, tomé como inspiración principal Moonlit Night del OST de Death Parade. Curiosamente, Hasayashi Yuuki es el compositor de algunos tracks del Soundtrack de Haikyuu y el de DP.

**「** **S** tr _a_ wb _e_ rr _y_ _a_ nd **C** _o_ ff _ee_ _a_ nd T _a_ lks **」**

**.**

**.**

«¿Cuál crees que sea la emoción  
más primitiva en los seres humanos?»

.

**—Nona/Death Parade cap.2**

**.**

**.**

**V.- (Behind your memories) Are your emotions (and your dreams)**

**.**

**.**

**_—Moonlit Night—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

(Tsukishima Kei.

Kei se escribe con el kanji de Luciérnaga.

Su personalidad es similar a la Luna, siempre dependiendo del Sol.

Pero puede emitir luz propia, como una hermosa Luciérnaga en una noche de verano).

Sus perdidos recuerdos, aquellos que le fueron arrebatados regresan uno a uno.

Las miles y miles de historias que su hermano mayor le contaba cuando era un simple niño.

(Como extraña a Akiteru y su cálida sonrisa).

La deliciosa tarta de fresa que su madre le preparaba los fines de semana.

(Esa tarta era mil veces mejor que la de las pastelerías francesas).

La agradable compañía de Yamaguchi, su incondicional apoyo para continuar.

(Se pregunta si ese chico estará bien en esos momentos. Supone que no, él y su adorable novia deben estar destrozados. Había prometido ser el padrino de bodas en unos meses).

Los gritos de Hinata. Las discusiones sin fin con Kageyama.

(A pesar de todo, los consideraba buenos compañeros y amigos en quiénes confiar).

Yachi. Esa pequeña chica que contraería matrimonio con su mejor amigo en unos meses más. Su compañera en las diversas coreografías que su entrenador les obligaba a aprender y dominar pronto.

(¿Sería capaz de encontrar otro compañero antes de los selectivos para los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno? Espera que sí, no quiere que los sueños de esa persona tan adorable se pierdan por su culpa).

.

Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos que le fueron arrebatados por capricho de ese _maldito_ Árbitro en su afán de juzgarle estaban volviendo.

(Uno a uno.

Del más feliz al más triste).

Todo mientras lleva a cabo la última coreografía que aprendió en vida.

Sus pies se deslizan majestuosamente sobre el hielo, puede saber que las cuchillas de esos patinas han sido afiladas recientemente por la forma en la que se deslizan.

El frío en su cuerpo, la sensación de llevar su (flexible) cuerpo hasta su límite, la sensación de sus pies al moverse cómo alguna vez lo hicieron. Los negros y pulcros patines [1] que parecen nuevos, pero que a la vez le parecen tan conocidos, el último vestuario que le fue confeccionado para competir.

Todo se siente tan familiar, tan relajante que una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

Y la música que Kuroo toca en el piano que ha visto en reiteradas ocasiones le hace sentir que ha vuelto a la vida, que su muerte fue solo un sueño y está presentando aquella coreografía que significará su pase directo a los Juegos Olímpicos.

.

Pero todo es tan perfecto que parece irreal.

Y lo es.

Lo es.

Para desgracia de Kei, es irreal tanta perfección.

Había olvidado que en su última competencia su rodilla derecha había colapsado después de haberla forzado de más, y que eso significaría el final de su carrera como patinador profesional.

Y postrado ahí sobre el hielo, ignorando el hecho de que el frío le quema la espalda y las palmas de las manos, y que su rodilla duele horrores piensa en los errores cometidos en su vida.

En la forma tan cobarde en la que huyó de todo.

En la tristeza que debió dejar después de su muerte.

Y en la incontable cantidad de lágrimas que sus amigos y familiares debieron haber derramado después de eso.

(Perdón, Akiteru.

Perdón, Yamaguchi.

Perdón, mamá.

Perdón, Yachi.

Perdón.

Perdón.

Perdón.

Fui tan estúpido).

Tsukishima se lamenta por todos y cada uno de sus errores.

Se lamenta por no haber llorado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Se odia por haber discutido con su familia el día que decidió suicidarse.

Que horrible sensación.

Su estómago se revuelve de nuevo, y las ganas de vomitar regresan.

Y cómo puede se levanta de la pista de hielo, y se dirige a la pequeña escalera frente al piano.

Kuroo le espera ahí sentado.

Y las lágrimas no dejan de brotar de sus ojos.

(Que estúpido fue.

Que patético y doloroso es darse cuenta de todo cuando estás muerto).

.

—Todos lloraron cuando se enteraron que no podría volver a patinar si quería conservar la movilidad de mi pierna. Todos menos yo. —Suelta Kei.

Kuroo presta atención a su pequeño monólogo, no quiere interrumpir y tampoco es cómo si pudiera hacerlo.

Se ha perdido en las emociones que no comprende del todo, y que el rubio le muestra.

(Quiere comprender todos esos sentimientos que solo los seres humanos son capaces de sentir.

Quiere que Tsukishima se quede ahí para siempre.

Pero el tiempo del rubio se acaba, y si no se apresura en juzgarlo se volverá un maniquí más).

—Fui tan estúpido. Acabar mi vida de esa forma… —Murmura Tsukishima.

Con sus dedos juega sobre la muñeca en la que los retazos de lo que actúa como piel se están cayendo rápidamente. Ahí debería haber notorias cicatrices de cortadas.

—¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión? —se atreve a preguntar Tetsurō.

Tsukishima niega.

No se arrepiente de nada, aunque eso signifique hacer sufrir a quiénes dejó atrás.

Es solo que le duele darse cuenta de que todos estaban preocupados por él y su casi nula tristeza.

_Me alegra que hayas llegado tan lejos, Kei._

Duele.

Duele.

Duele demasiado.

Tanto que su corazón no puede soportarlo.

.

 _Memento Mori._ Recuerda que en algún momento vas a morir. Los seres humanos viven para morir, y mueren porque están vivos.

A diferencia de los Árbitros que no _viven_ y tampoco _mueren._

Y a éstas alturas es difícil saber si los seres humanos la tienen más difícil, o si lo son los Árbitros.

Juzgar a los muertos cuando ellos no pueden morir.

Sacar la oscuridad del alma cuando ellos no pueden sentir nada.

Decidir si un alma se pierde en infinito vacío o si se le permite reencarnar, cuando ellos no entienden qué significa vivir.

Tal vez.

Solo, tal vez, ambos tienen una tarea igual de difícil.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Por los vídeos que he visto en YouTube de patinadores artísticos hombres, el color más común en sus patines es el negro.


End file.
